<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mosquito bites by lovely_huening</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756430">mosquito bites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_huening/pseuds/lovely_huening'>lovely_huening</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Choi Soobin, don't look at me ok, he likes to bite, kai did not sign up for it lmao, that zombie themed dance practice pratically invent this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_huening/pseuds/lovely_huening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a newly-turned vampire as a boyfriend is harder than Kai might think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin &amp; Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>mosquito bites</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>Kai feels a slight pinch, like the prick of a tiny needle injecting into his neck, and in his sleep, he swings a hand to bat the culprit away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oof! Kai, watch it!" Soobin groans, taking the hit square in the eye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wha—?" he mumbles, only partially awake. "What are you doing?" He snorts in a, frankly, unattractive way - a way reserved for muttering in his sleep - then shifts positions, rolling his hips left, then his body, till he's lying on his side facing away from his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm not doing anything," Soobin replies. "Go back to sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai arcs an eyebrow, but he doesn't open his eyes. "Are you <em>sure</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I'm <em>sure</em>. Go back to sleep."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai would say that Soobin sounds suspiciously awake and coherent for two fifty-two in the morning, but it's times like these that Kai forgets his boyfriend is a vampire, not the Prince Charming he fell in love with back at High School.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm trying," Kai whines, bringing the comforter up to his chin and holding it tight against him to protect his vulnerable neck. "But there's a mosquito or something in here, and it's bugging me… hehe… <em>bugging </em>me…" he chuckles at his unintended pun, snorting again, which makes him laugh harder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll kill it if it comes back," Soobin promises. "Go back to sleep, baby."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mmm okay…" Kai agrees, shoving skepticism aside and snuggling against the cold body of his boyfriend, who usually opts to lie beside Kai in bed even though he doesn't need sleep. "As long as you—” he yawns. “—stay here to protect me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course." Soobin smiles, fangs bared as Kai snores softly. "I'll stay right here."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin kisses Kai lightly on the forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Promise. I'm not going anywhere."</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai can feel the sun within his body telling him it's time to rise - an occupational hazard of dating a vampire, this sixth sense about the oncoming dawn. It also means that Soobin has made himself scarce, banished to the dark corner of the bedroom by the closet where the sunlight doesn't reach until noon. The sun has yet to breach the horizon and pierce his sheer drapes, but Kai can feel it prickling behind his eyelids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's odd.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rarely does that happen unless he and Soobin have a hardcore make-out session with lots of biting involved. But weeks of putting in overtime sent Kai to bed early, so that definitely didn't happen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heartbreaking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Short of that strange symptom, his primary concern at the moment is the number that insect did on him last night. Kai raises a hand to his neck, hissing when his fingertips come in contact with his sore skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ugh," he grumbles, rolling his way out of bed. "Must have been a <em>huge</em> mosquito. Filthy bloodsucker..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even a minute later, Kai cringes at his own remark, hoping he didn't inadvertently offend his boyfriend. He'll find out after he assesses the damage to his neck. Kai has extremely sensitive skin. A single bite from a pernicious parasite can make him look like he has a goiter. He needs to figure out how much cover-up he's going to need to apply before coming to work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His feet hit the floor, and immediately the urge to climb back into bed and hide under the covers overwhelms him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got a decent amount of sleep last night. Why is he so damned out of it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai stumbles blindly over to his vanity and drops onto the stool, groaning at the prospect of opening his eyes. The day would go so much easier if he could keep them shut, but that would probably make taking the subway way more challenging. Kai blinks his eyes open, lids dragging over sticky corneas, objecting to the idea of letting light anywhere near his retinas. Kai turns away from the mirror when a stream of light hits the reflective surface and brightens the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeez," he mumbles, putting a hand to his aching head, shielding his eyes. "Soobin, did you hand me a hard cider instead of a Diet Coke last night or something?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin doesn't answer. A few more blinks confirm that Kai's boyfriend isn't even in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Uh-oh</em>, Kai thinks. <em>That's never a good sign.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>The younger rubs his eyes hard with the heels of his palms, blinking between rubs to kick-start the watering process. He manages to clear his bleary vision enough to get a decent glimpse of his reflection in the mirror, and his jaw drops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Choi Soobin!</em>" Kai squeaks loudly when he sees the grotesque purple splotches running up and down his neck, covering nearly every conceivable inch of skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes?" Soobin peeks his head in the bedroom door, biting his lower lip when he catches Kai's reflection in the mirror. "Can I help you with something, princess?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did you do this?" Kai asks, pawing at his neck, running his fingertips over the marks, gasping in horror at the nastier ones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No?" Soobin says uneasily. "It was a mosquito. You... you said so yourself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai frowns.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin is a horrible liar. An incredible actor, but a horrible liar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not too long ago, Kai and Soobin stumbled upon another vampire. A friendly vampire. Victim of circumstance, like Soobin, but for a far less comical reason. This vampire warned Kai to be careful, said that now that Soobin was a vampire, he'd be better at hiding the truth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he isn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not by a long shot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was a better liar when he was human.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai pivots on his stool to glare angrily at Soobin since looking at his non-reflection through the mirror was getting irritating.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A <em>mosquito</em> did this?" Kai points to a particularly massive and vicious-looking bite, countering Soobin's ridiculous lie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His boyfriend visibly shrinks like he’s not a 6-foot-tall giant blood-sucker. "Y-Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai turns back to the mirror right as a more intense beam of sunlight hits the glass. He yelps, squeezing his eyes shut hard to avoid the glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dammit, Soobin!" Kai leaps off the stool and races to the window to secure the black-out curtains. "You <em>did</em> bite me! I can feel it! All the way to the back of my brain!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Only a little," Soobin finally admits, daring a few steps into the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>Only a little</em>? I look like ground meat! Soobin!" Kai staggers back to his vanity to better examine the damage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"D-Don't freak out." Soobin sits on the edge of the bed, watching Kai set up his arsenal of foundation, intent on covering up the bruises. "The photophobia will wear off in a few hours."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not the photophobia that's bothering me." Kai opens a container of green base makeup to prep his violated neck. "If you wanted a late-night snack, could you have at least bitten a spot that won't show? I have to attend my debut examination this afternoon, and you know how important this is to me. I look diseased!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could always wear a scarf," Soobin suggests, though he looks guilty as hell. "You have tons."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bought a new Gucci shirt with a V-neckline, and none of my scarves go with it," Kai argues, turning left and right, whimpering at his boyfriend's handiwork. "And I was really looking forward to wearing it today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The older blinks. "Yeah, I wanted to ask you about that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ask me about what?" Kai asks, dabbing furiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why the departure from your hoodies and sweaters? I mean, you weren’t into fashion when we met, but when I became a, you know…"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vampire?" Kai offers flatly. He has come to terms with it, but, to be honest, there is a part of him that is having a hard time forgiving Soobin over it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, that," Soobin says sheepishly. "You changed your look. And I know it might sound silly, but it meant something to me. Like, I transformed, and then you did, too. I thought you did it so we would match."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I did," Kai admits.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, why are you buying designer clothes again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Because this is an important event, and I want to look a little more professional," Kai explains. "I'm not doing it to hurt you if that's what you think. I'm not that kind of person."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin nods, but he doesn't look convinced. "Is it really that? Or is it because that blond with the big eyes is going to be there?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai stops fussing with his makeup, an applicator wedge slathered in primer poised an inch from his skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why would you think ...?" his eyes go wide. "Wait, wait, wait …" He turns to face Soobin, whose gaze darts away to meticulously examine the threads of Kai's Valentina comforter. "Are you <em>jealous</em>?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin falls silent a moment, gets lost in thought. Then, as if suddenly remembering he's in the middle of a conversation, sputters a weak laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What? N-no. Not a bit. What do I have to be jealous of?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Exactly." Kai puts his makeup wedge down and scoots closer, placing his hands on Soobin's knees. "What do you have to be jealous of?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe the fact that you're living the dream? Not just your dream, but mine, too. A dream I'm never going to be able to fulfill."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin's eyes travel from the comforter to the floor, where a narrow ray of light spreads over the wood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or maybe…. I'm jealous of this." He sweeps a hand through the beam, his skin sizzling at the touch of sunlight. “Pathetic, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Soobin, wait, stop. Don't hurt yourself!" Kai reaches for Soobin's burnt hand and holds it in his. He stands and pulls Soobin down the width of the bed, farther away from the window. Kai sits beside him, rests his head on Soobin's shoulder. "Oh, honey. We talked about this."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soobin shrugs the opposite shoulder, uncomfortable with laying his fears bare, but he doesn't pull his hand away, curling his fingers over Kai's to keep them joined. Kai looks into Soobin's face, into glowing red eyes fighting to stay open as the oncoming dawn weighs heavy on him. Kai knows Soobin's transformation has been difficult for him to adjust to, but it has never been particularly challenging for them as a couple – not until Kai landed the audition to one of South Korea’s best Entertainment Company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one is going to replace you. And that guy …" Kai shakes his head. "He doesn't even come close. Besides—" he grins "—I'm not the flirt in this relationship. <em>You</em> are."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, well, not so much anymore." Soobin chuckles, tired eyes lifting to meet Kai's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have your moments." Kai raises a hand to cup Soobin's cold cheek. "You have to trust me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I <em>do</em> trust you." Soobin turns into Kai's hand and kisses his wrist, right above the pulse that calls to him incessantly, echoing his need. Soobin doesn't know if it's the love he carried over into this immortal life or if that need has always been there, but he has a bond with Kai – one that would devastate him if it was broken. "It's that guy I don't trust. I've been to your midnight rehearsals. I see the way he looks at you when he thinks you're not paying attention."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And do you remember the way I used to look at you at High School when I thought <em>you</em> weren't paying attention?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah," Soobin answers with a wistful laugh. "Yeah, I do." If Soobin closes his eyes, he can see those furtive glances - Kai's doe eyes grazing Soobin's face before returning to his books, smile growing, cheeks burning red.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>God, he misses those days. Misses the excitement of newborn love, the kind of urgent, drama-filled attraction that happens only in high school. He mourns the fact that their life together, the one they had planned so carefully, came to such an abrupt end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was all his fault.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And nothing he can do will fix it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I still do." Kai leans in close and presses a kiss to Soobin's lips. Soobin smiles into it, wants it to go on forever, even when he feels his strength ebbing away. As the sun rises higher in the sky, Soobin's need to find somewhere dark to rest amplifies, but he'll do anything to stay like this and keep kissing his boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he can't, even if he could convince Kai to ditch his job and stay home with him, and that's one more thing he has to be jealous of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I should let you get back to your cover-up, princess." Soobin says, relinquishing his grip on Kai's hand. Kai looks at his vanity, at the army of small bottles and jars awaiting him, all very expensive. And not a one of them more important than his boyfriend. Not even his clear, alabaster skin is more important to him than Soobin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know what? <em>Fuck it.</em>" Kai jumps up the bed and pulls Soobin along with him. "So what if I wear a scarf that doesn't match? No one at BIGHIT really knows fashion anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What about ... what about the audition?" Soobin argues but he's not fighting. He couldn't if he wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Lord knows, he doesn't want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll have the makeup girl cover them up. Let her earn her keep. This way, everybody gets to see the marks my boyfriend gave me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really?" Soobin raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kai tugs Soobin on top of him, and Soobin carefully settles over Kai's body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yup. In fact, I think I can handle a few more, if you're not too tired, that is." Kai loops his arms around Soobin's neck, threading his fingers into his hair. His skin may be unnaturally cool to the touch, but his hair still feels like silk. It's one of Kai's favorite things about Soobin's new body.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I think I can do that," Soobin says, biding past the daybreak and finding a clear spot on Kai's neck. "We'll give that makeup girl a run for her money."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's been years since i last wrote a fic so forgive me for this trash, hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>